


disney + ouat + rumbelle

by pbb



Series: ouat + [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbb/pseuds/pbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all my disney/rumbelle works on tumblr for rosexknight enjoy it dearie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meg¿¿¿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosexKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/gifts).



Rumple: ¡now you are telling me i fall for the help¡¡¡  
Hook and emma ( singing): who d'ya think you' re kidding¿ she's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden rumple, we can see right through you boy , ya can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you are thinking of ...  
Rumple(singing): no chance,no way¡ i won't say, no no¡  
Me(comes out of nowhere) : hey¡ you are the beast , not meg¡¡¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used:I Won't Say I'm In Love from hercules.


	2. thank god¡¡¡¡

belle{singing}: Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless …  
Madame Gaston,  
Can’t you just see it?  
Madame Gaston,  
His little wife.  
No, sir!  
Not me!  
I guarantee it,

rumple: thanks god¡¡¡¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used:   
> Belle (Reprise) from "Beauty and the Beast"


	3. kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain’t gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain’t that sad?  
Ain’t it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl ¡¡¡ 

-charming{singing} to rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used: kiss the girl from the little mermaid.


	4. i don,t care¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

I don’t care what anna told me about him¡¡¡….omg he’s sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot¡¡¡¡¡¡  
-Belle when she meets rumple for the first time.


	5. anna finds out...

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt¿¿¿¡¡¡¡(Faints)   
-Anna when she finds out that belle got married to rumple.


	6. poor rumple,s soul

“Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
we are very busy women  
And we haven’t got all day  
It won’t cost much  
Just the gauntlet¡¡¡¡………….. cruella, mal, now we got him, girls  
The queens of darkness are on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡”  
— ursula{singing} to rumple about saving belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used:Poor unfortunate souls  
> From "The Little Mermaid"


	7. you love him¡¡¡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used: I won't say I'm in love from hercules.

"Who’d'ya think you’re kiddin’   
He’s the Earth and heaven to you   
Try to keep it hidden   
Honey, we can see right through you   
Girl, you can’t conceal it   
We know how ya feel and   
Who you’re thinking of ¡¡¡¡"  
— The rumbelle fandom (singing) to belle on “lily”.


	8. i love him¡¡¡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does belle feels after lily¿¿¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used: I won't say I'm in love from hercules.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out  
Ohhhh¡¡¡¡¡"  
— Belle(singing) after “lily”.


End file.
